FMA Truth or Dare GAME!
by 8Dark Angel8
Summary: Welcome to the Truth or Dare game with the ONE, the ONLY,... FMA CAST! Ask any truth and dare question and i will make the cast members do as you asked. I rated it T because of Ed.
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own FMA… *sniff***

Dark Angel: YO! I am Dark Angel. I am here as your host for *plays intro on trumpet* FMA Truth or Dare game!!

Ed: What the hell? I never knew you could play a trumpet.

Dark Angel: Me neither.

Al: You're actually good for a person who doesn't play a trumpet.

Dark Angel: I wasn't actually playing, it was a tape recorder. * shows tape recorder*

FMA Cast: oh…

Winry: Do I have to play? I need to work on Ed's automail.

Ed: Machine junkie…

Winry: Alchemy FREAK!! * hits Ed with a wrench*

Ed: *falls with this soul sliding out of his mouth*

Al: NII-SAN!!!

Roy: Where am I? Why was I being dragged here?

Dark Angel: I knew you were going to disagree to play truth or dare so I dragged you here and it was really fun dragging you.

Envy: Where the hell am I? Hey Mr. Short alchemist, what the hell am I doing here?!

Ed: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SMALL THAT HE CAN RIDE ON A GRASSHOPER LIKE A DINOSOUR?!!

Dark Angel: I can see that you guys are getting along well. Alright then, let's start the game! I have a dare for Ed. I dare you to… to… to…

*3 hours later*

Dark Angel: to… to…

Ed: WILL YOU JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN DARE!

Dark Angel: Fine, fine. Sheesh… Ok.. I dare you to drink one whole bottle of milk.

Ed: *gulp* On second thought, how about thinking of another dare.

Winry: That was the dare Ed, now drink the milk. *hands Ed the milk*

Ed: I'll drink it if Dark Angel drinks it.

Dark Angel: WHAT?! But I hate milk…

Al: You guys act so much alike.

Dark Angel and ED: Shut UP! We do NOT!

Dark Angel: Fine, I'll drink the milk. *Drinks milk* Happ- *Falls to the ground unconscious*

Ed: HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Roy: * Gets cup of milk and poured milk in Ed's mouth*

Ed: AHHHH!!! *Falls to the ground next to Dark Angel unconscious*

Winry: Since our so called host is unconscious right now, I'll just end the game for this chapter. Bye!

**Sorry there was only one dare! I couldn't think of another dare so please REVIEW!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Look! It's a bird! No, it's a plane! No, IT'S… THE SECOND CHAPTER!!! Please enjoy or I'll… I'll… I'll do something that would scare you! RAWRR!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own FMA*sob***

Dark Angel: Heya my peoples!! I got a few dares for today and it's pretty interesting too. *evil glare*

Ed: Hope I don't have to do anything stupid like wear a dress or anything…

Dark Angel: Hey! You were looking at my reviews weren't you?!

Ed: Wait! So I AM going to wear a DRESS?!

Dark Angel: You'll find that out later. Ok then, this first dare is for Mustang. It was from **TheWaterAngelAlchemist; ****I dare Mustang to say he's a total womaniser and will never be fuhrer then burn himself lol that will be entertaining**

Roy:WHAT?! Why are you telling me to say that?!

Dark Angel: It was a dare and you can't back out… but if you do, there will be consequences…

Roy and Ed: This doesn't look so good…

Dark Angel: If any of you won't do the dare I gave you, then I'll call one of my friends from the SE cast. You wouldn't want that do you?

Winry and Al: Scary…

Roy: Is that a threat?! Well you have to do better than that!

Dark Angel: He's too weak to do a dare.

Roy: I am not weak! Look! I AM A TOTAL WOMANISIER AND I WILL NEVER BE FUHRER!! *Burns himself* OUCH!!! *falls to the ground*

Riza: COLONEL!!!

Ed: HAHHAHAHA! Nice Colonel!

Dark Angel: LOLZ. TheWaterAngelAlchemist, you just made Mustang EMO. *high five* Anyways, we have another dare and it's for Ed and Roy.

Roy: *suddenly wakes up from unconsciousness* ME AGAIN?!

Ed: Why do people just want to damn torture me?!

Dark Angel: Continuing from where I left, ahem, it's from **Planets; I DARE YOU TO WEAR A MINISKIRT or I DARE YA TO DRESS LIKE A GIRL!!**

Ed and Roy: ?!

Dark Angel: Winry and Riza! Can the two idiot borrow one of your dress and miniskirts please?

Winry: I'll bring the mini skirts.

Ed: WINRY! YOUR IN HER EVIL SIDE?!

Riza: I'll bring the dresses.

Roy: LIETENANT! WHY ARE YOU BETRAYING ME?!

Dark Angel: There has been an awfully lot of screaming today. Those two are weak willed.

Ed and Roy: We are NOT weak willed!

Dark Angel: I am Dark Angel, fear me roar. RAWR!!

Ed and Roy: *jolts in shock*

Al: hehe..

Winry: back with the skirts.

Riza: back with the dress!

Dark Angel: AL! CATCH THE LITTLE MICE!

Al: my pleasure. *runs and catches the two 'mice'* hehe

Dark Angel: Winry and Riza! Let's play dress up!

Winry and Riza: YAY!

*puts skirt on Ed and Roy*

Dark Angel: Now that wasn't too bad.

Ed and Roy: *blushes* o////o

Dark Angel: *click* ok that's the end of it. I'll see you in the next Chapter! Say bye FMA cast! Or else

FMA cast: Bye!

**Special thanx to;**

**TheWaterAngelAlchemist**

**I-kill-for-hugs**

**Planets**

**For reviewing!**

**Hey guys! Lookie here!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**It's the review button!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**Press it and REVIEW!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's the 3****rd**** Chapter! YAY! Nothing much to say but… ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own FMA(still)**

Dark Angel: Hi my beautiful peoples!

Ed: How come you've been so nice all of a sudden?

Dark Angel: What? I wasn't talking to anybody. I was talking to me in the mirror.

Ed and Al: *anime sweat drop*

Dark Angel: Ok guys, I got good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear?

FMA Cast: The bad news.

Dark Angel: I am so awesome.

FMA Cast: Then what's the good news?

Dark Angel: Oh, wait a second. I just said the good news.

Winry: What the heck is the bad news?

Ed: I know what the bad news is. The bad news is that Dark Angel is here.

Dark Angel: Ouch… that was mean. Anyways, the bad news is that there was only two people who reviewed and one of them was a dare.

Winry and Al: *gasp*

Ed: Thank god I don't have to be tortured a lot today.

Dark Angel: Here's the dare. It's from TheWaterAngelAlchemist; **Yay! I'm going to think of another truly terrible one and post it for chapter 4. Oh...I already thought of one..hehehe Roy and Ed should have to kiss. If not the alternative is Ed and Envy.^^**

Ed, Envy, and Roy: WTF?!

Dark Angel: HEY ED! I'M MAKING YOU KISS BOTH ROY AND ENVY!

Ed: What?! WHY?!

Dark Angel: It's because you hurt my feelings. Revenge is SWEET!!

Winry: *secretly pulls out a camera*

Al: You're so mature guys….

Dark Angel: Come on guys! Pukkerup!

Ed: Damn you Dark Angel… *kisses Roy*

Winry: *Snap*

Ed: *kisses Envy*

Winry: *Snap*

Dark Angel: *whispers to Winry* Send the pics to me alright?

Winry: *thumbs up*

Roy: What are you guys talking about?

Dark Angel: Umm… We were talking about how you looked like you enjoyed the kiss.

Roy: *blush* o////o

Al: So you DID enjoy it?

Ed: Al, do me a favor and shut up!

Dark Angel: Don't be a meanie to Al!!

Ed: Shut the hell up!

Dark Angel: *GASP* Oh no you didn't! Winry! I change my mind! Give me the pics now!

Ed: What are you talking about?

Dark Angel: *Dials on phone* click, click, annnnd….. SEND~

*everybody's phone rings*

Ed: *checks his phone* WTF?!!

*People's laughter*

Dark Angel: What are you gonna do now shrimp?

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CA-

Dark Angel: Wouldn't do that if I were you. Still have more other pics.

Ed: Damn you woman…

Dark Angel: That's all for today folks! Cya in the next chappy!

**Sorry that it was short. There was only 2 reviews and I couldn't think of anything to write so I just wrote with the flow~ Please review or the shorty gets it!**

**ED: Still here!**

**Well anyways, cya! And REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Chapter 4 is HERE!! Nothing much to say but… ENJOY(or else)!!!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fullmetal Alchemist… Winry does.**

**Winry: NO I DON'T!! (only his automail)**

Dark Angel: Hello mah peoples! Welcome back to our game of truth or dare! I have good news and bad news again.

Ed: What's the good news?

Dark Angel: You get to get tortured a lot today!!!

Ed: Isn't that the bad news?

Dark Angel: Nope. It's good.

Winry: What's the bad news then?

Dark Angel: I don't know. I just thought it would sound better if the goods news would have bad news.

Everybody: *sweatsdrops*

Dark Angel: Anyways, here is the first dare that's from TheWaterAngelAlchemist; **Thanks for sending me the pictures! I forwarded them to all my friends so sorry Ed they're going to start saying stuff...I made Roy emo! As revege for being a meanie to Al, you have to take a milk bath! Yay I love this!**

Ed: !! Um.. I need to go somewhere far far FAR away from here… CYA! *runs*

Dark Angel: Oh no you don't! BLACK HAYATE! FETCH THAT SHRIMP!

Black Hayate: WOOF WOOF!

Ed: *yells from a distance* WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP!

*Black Hayate catches Ed*

Dark Angel: Hey Al! Fill the tub with milk!

Al: HAI!

Winry: Can I help? I've always wanted to make Ed drink or at least touch milk.

Dark Angel: Well, if you must.

Winry: YAY!!

*winry and Al fills up tub*

Ed: You'll never take me alive!!!

Armstrong:*picks up Ed and throws in tub*

Ed: HELP!!! IT BURNS!!!!! *drowns in milk tub*

Dark Angel: Kukukuku… Yosh, next dare or should I say truths from Kiyoraka; **Well, stories like these always make me laugh!  
I love the dares so far, but isn't this TRUTH or Dare?**

I dare Edward to tell Roy the truth about how he really feels for him.

And For Al to fess up to Winry that he really loves her.

And...A dare For the Cast to enjoy a 10 minute picture show curtsey of Huges. ^_^ With Commentary from Huges.  
That will be entertaining! haha!

Dark Angel: Holy crap… That's a lot. Come on Ed, your first.

Ed: WHAT?! BUT I DON'T EVEN HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT BASTARD!

Dark Angel: Jeez… If you keep screaming like that, you'll break my ear drums.

Winry: Come on Ed, tell Roy about your feelings.

Ed: The truth is that I really hate that damn bastard…

Dark Angel: *put lie detector on Ed*

Lie detector: *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!*

Dark Angel: LIE!!! YOU DO LIKE HIM!!

Ed: *stutters* N-n-noo I don't!

Roy: you don't have to like Ed, I know I'm irresistible.

Ed: SHUT UP!! *Clasps hand together* *Hand comes out of ground and hits Roy, hard.*

Dark Angel: It's your turn Al. *Put's lie detector on Al* Ok… START!

Al: I like you Winry.

Dark Angel: The lie detector says… you don't like her….. You LOVE HER!!

Al:*blushes*

Winry:*blushes*

Dark Angel: and now it's Hughe's picture TIME! While you guys are getting ready, I'll just leave.

Ed: Why aren't you staying?!

Dark Angel: It's says FMA CAST. I'm not in the cast so cya! *runs out of room and lock door*

Hughes: Hey guys! Didn't I tell you to come over to my house if you ever stopped by? And look at this picture!! It's my daughter Elicia! She has grown hasn't she?

Everyone: STOP IT!! SHUT UP!!

*after ten minutes*

Dark Angel: Hey guys! I'm back! How's the show?

FMA Cast: *soul comes out of bodies*

Dark Angel: NO GUYS! DON'T DIE YET! THERE"S STILL MORE DARES!!

FMA Cast: *snaps out* WHAT????!!!!!

Dark Angel: Alright~o! The next dare is from Nut and Shell; **I DARE AL TO STAB A KITTEH! I also dare mustang to go swimming, in a pool full of nitroglycerin, while running away from Scar. and let's give winry some love, she has to watch Envy rip apart Ed's automail (arm and leg) with extreme prejudice! that's also for ed, he has to deal with the stumps later!**

Dark Angel: Come on Al! You can DO IT!!

Al: NOO!!!! I CAN'T DO SUCH A THING!!!!

Dark Angel: *whispers* Here, use this cat plushy… *Hands plushy to Al*

Al: Your so kind all of a sudden… Why?

Dark Angel: HEY! I can be nice… sometimes.

Al: ok… *Stabs plushy*

Ed: Al… You've never been so violate… You made ME PROUD!!

Al: hehe…

Dark Angel: Hey mustang… Time to go to swimming! SCAR!! WANNA PLAY TAG! YOUR IT! GO CATCH MUSTANG!

Scar: With pleasure.*knuckles crackling*

Roy: Oh shit… *starts swimming*

Scar: Now this is fun! *swims after roy*

Dark Angel: While they're doing that dare… Ed and Al… TIE UP WINRY!!

Winry: Huh?! Wha-

Ed and AL: Charge!! *ties up Winry*

Envy: Come here Mr. Short Alchemist.

Ed: WHO AR YO-

Dark Angel: *ties up Ed*

Ed: WHA-

Dark Angel: Do your work Envy.

Envy: Finally! Some FUN! *rips up Ed's automail*

Winry: NO!! STOP IT!! MUST! REACH! WRENCH!!!!!!!!!

Dark Angel: hehe.. I just love it when people are evil to the FMA cast. On to the next one. This one is from TheMelonCake; **I love it so far!  
Let me see... maybe you could dare Winry to not do anything mechanical for a whole week! or ask Roy who he would want to have BABIES with! Sorry for random obsession appearing...**

Dark Angel: *unties Winry* here ya g-

Winry: *hits Dark Angel, Ed, Envy and Al with a wrench*

Dark Angel: OUCH!!! I think I see stars… little.. tiny… stars… *falls*

Riza: since the host is gone for now, I'll be in charge. AL! LOCK WINRY IN A ROOM WITH NO MECHANISM OR ANY TOOLS!

Al: OK! Sorry Winry. *throws Winry in an empty room*

Winry: NO!!!!!!

Dark Angel: *pops out of nowhere* So Mustang, answer the question.

Roy: I think Riza.

Riza: Never will happen sir.

Roy: WHAT!!

Dark Angel: HAHA!! REGECTION! Well that's the end of it. If you want to know what will happen to Winry, then you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! CYA!

Winry: LET ME OUT!!! NEED TO WORK ON ED'S AUTOMAIL!!!!

**That's all for today folks!! Review or I'll send Winry there and make her hit you with the almighty wrench! Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's chappy 4!! Today I have a lot of dares. I mean a LOT! oh and as I promised, I will show you Winry without her mechanism. Before and After… Enjoy! Please read the bottom in the end. Ok?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own FMA… yet.**

Dark Angel: Ok guys, take cover cause I'm about to unlock THE door that has Winry inside… you are going to experience the monster within Winry.

Ed: Somehow, I feel that she's going to hit me with something worst than the wrench.

Al: Nii-san, I'm scared..

Ed: Me too Al. Me too.

Roy: What are you guys talking about? Miss Winry is a kind young woman.

Dark Angel: Since you're not scared of her, you open the door.

Roy: Ok.

Riza: I'll be behind you sir.

Roy: No need lieutenant.*opens the door*

Winry: *Glares at Roy*

Ed: EVERYBODY!!! RUN FOR IT!!!

Dark Angel: CYA WOULDN'T WANNA BE YA!!! *runs out of the room really fast*

Roy: Hi Winry. How are yo-

Winry: Oh I'll tell you how I am. *takes out a wrench*

Riza: Colonel!! Look out!!

Winry: *turns to Ed and Al* Oh Ed… Al…

Ed and Al: Ahhhh!!! * runs*

Winry: COME BACK HERE!!! * runs after Ed and Al*

Dark Angel: Well that's what happened to Winry. Here is the first dare from **Planets;** **haha i dare riza to kiss roy ! hahahahahahhahahaahahahahah**

**oh and havoc to try and steal roy's date XD**

Roy: YES!!!

Riza: I'll do it since it's a dare. *kisses roy*

Havoc: Why me? I don't want to be burned. Oh well… *steals Roy's date*

Roy: HAVOC!!! *burns Havoc*

Havoc: Ouch…*falls*

Dark Angel: Wow… The next truth is for… Hohenheim.

Ed: What the hell is that bastard doing here?!

Hohenheim: Hello Ed-

Ed: *punches Hohenheim in the face* That feels good.

Dark Angel: I see that you guys are getting along well… anyways, here's the dare from **TheMelonCake; Hehehe, I'm sorry Winry... hehe****  
****I has a truth for Hohenheim, Does he have any relationship with Shinigami? It's a long story why I'm asking this...**

Hohenheim: No I don't. I only love Trisha.

Dark Angel: Aww… so sweet…

Ed: the inner Dark Angel.

Dark Angel: YOU SAY SOMETHING ED?

Ed: Nothing…

Dark Angel: NEXT DARE! FROM **animeloverofthecentury; could you dare ed to kiss roy again****  
****also, have alfonse marry winry**

Ed: WHAT?! AGAIN?!

Roy: NO!

Winry: But I don't want to marry someone that is shorter than myself.

Al: *depress mode*

Ed: Damn you Dark Angel… *kisses Roy*

*click*

Dark Angel: Now do you, Al, take Winry as your wife?

Ed: I REJECT!!!

Dark Angel: You can't reject! Riza! Go take him to the dungeon!

Ed: You don't have a dungeon!

Dark Angel: I know. It's for dramatic effect.

Winry:*sigh*

Dark Angel: Why are you rejecting? Do you like Winry?

Ed: N-no I DON'T!

Winry: Hmm… Suspicious…

Dark Angel: Hmm… continuing to the next dare. This one is from **Kiyoraka;** **This is random.****  
****Make Ed speak through the whole chapter using ONLY text.****  
****So time to give Edo-chan a cell phone.****  
****Sorry Ed, I love you! Really!**

Dark Angel: Ok Ed. Starting…. NOW!!

Ed: wat?!

Dark Angel: Oh look… you're already getting the hang of it.

Ed: shuddup…

Al: Say, I mean text something else nii-san!

Ed: ur an idiot :P

Dark Angel: HAHAHA!!!! I can do text too!!! Look! FOTCLMAORH!!

Roy: What does that even mean?

Dark Angel: It means "Falling off the chair laughing my ass off really hard"!! Why? Don't you know that?

Everybody: *sweatdrops*

Dark Angel: That's all of the dares today but we're not yet done.

Ed: Wat u mean not don?

Dark Angel: I have no idea what you just said but we're not yet done because in one my reviews, someone wanted to give out Christmas gifts to everybody but me… this is the time I let out my niceness… if there is such a word.

Ed: x-mas gifts!

Al: YAY!!

Dark Angel: It's from **TheWaterAngelAlchemist;** **Riza you rock! Merry Christmas Roy! *Hands Roy big knife* do something with that. *Gives Riza shiny new guns* they're all full of ammo, so do something with it. *Hands Falman a packet of sweets* give Al one! (Random...) Okay cheers see ya!**

Roy: What am I suppose to do with this knife?

Riza: This is what I've always wanted. New guns! Thank you TheWaterAngelAlchemist!

Falman: Thank you! I had never been so happy!

Al: Thanks!

Ed: wat bout me?!

Dark Angel: Don't worry Ed, you're not a loner… *sigh*

Ed: Wateva…

Dark Angel: Well that's all for today! Merry Christmas and happy Halloween! I mean, Happy New Year!!

**A/N: Enjoyed it? If you did great! If you didn't then bummer… anyways, I wuz thinking maybe in the next chapter instead of playing truth or dare, we could give gifts for the whole cast (including me) *wink wink*. Please review if you think it's a great idea and give all the peoples that I have here your Christmas spirit!! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**Hey Lookie!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l **

**it's a bird**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**it's a plane**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**no it's the**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**Review button!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**My christmas wish is many reviews!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**make this little get this simple wish come true!**

l

l

l

l


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! In the last chapter I made a mistake… I called chapter 5 chapter4… sowwy. Well, for sure, this chapter is number 6. I know for sure cause I actually checked. Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: Does NOT own FMA… **

Dark Angel: Merry Christmas guys!! I got reviews and a lot of them are gifts for all of us!! If you think you're left out, I got a gift for you!

FMA Cast: YAY!!

Dark Angel: Here are presents from **TheWaterAngelAlchemist;**** YAY! Okay lets give the gifts...Dark Angel, hm, I give you...LOTS AND LOTS OF MONEY SO YOU CAN GET WHATEVER YOU LIKE! *Gives Dark Angel lots and lots of money* Ed, have a book on how to grow *Hands Ed 'How To Grow'* I also give...Al a kitty *hands Al kitty* Winry gets a box of wrenches *hands Winry box of wrenches* HAVOC GETS GUMMI BEARS (long story) *hands havoc gummi bears* Here Breda! *Breda gets all you can eat pizza hut voucher* Fuery you are kawaii! *gives Fuery cat ears* and every one else gets a firework courtesy of my new shop called 'The Flame Alchemist' Its a shop in pyrotechnics (fireworks) dedicated to Roy! Roy: I am NOT a pyromaniac! The Water Angel Alchemist: What was that? Merry Christmas! *Hugs imaginary Roy The Magic Mushrrom plushie* Bye!**

Dark Angel: YOSH!!! MONEY!!!! I'm gonna buy me some candy. Especially LOLLIPOPS!! THANX!

Ed: YES!! I've been waiting for this book to come out!

Al: Aww… Thank you! I'm naming you orange!

Winry: New wrenches!! Thanks! My old ones are dented, I don't know why though.

Ed: I bet it was the shape of my head… Now she's got new ones so she could keep hitting me in my puny head… NOOO!!! I CALLED MYSELF PUNY!!!

Havoc: GUMMI BEARS!! *eats them* Hey, where'd they go?

Breda: YES!! I'll be going now! Pizza hut, HERE I COME!!

Fuery: *puts on the cat ears*

Everyone: Awww…. KAWAII!!

Dark Angel: *takes out a cam* Yes! New pictures for my BlOG!! Ohhhh!!! FIREWORKS!! *lights uo fireworks*

Fireworks: *BOOM*

Dark Angel: Whoa… *ashes all over* Awesome…*falls*

Ed: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Winry: You shouldn't be laughing Ed! You should be helping her!!

Ed: Tch… Who would help that scary woman anyways.

Dark Angel: WHAT SCARY WOMAN ED? *pops out of nowhere, again*

Ed: *gulp*

Dark Angel: NEXT! This is from **Planets;** **i dare... Hughes to last two days without mentioning about his daughter.. to give peace to the guys.. especially roy hahahahahahaaha**

Hughes: Wha- But!

Dark Angel: You won't mention your daughter for the last two days huh… HeHe… If you do, *pulls out a pic of Elicia and scissors* The picture gets it.

Hughes: NO!! DON'T WORRY MY ELICIA!! I WON'T MENTION YOU STARTING NOW!

*Two days later*

Hughes: *cuddled in a corner saying random things* agfjdghuhuvs vjcdn…

Dark Angel: Yaow, ultimate hit… Anywho… NEXT is from **Axel's Pyro Girl;**

**XD I love this stuff!******

**To Ed-kun and Al-chan~ I dare you two to panty raid Winry's room. No help from Roy. Do it yourselves. =3******

**To Winry~ YOU HEARD NOTHING.******

**To Envy~ Edward or Wrath? XD And are you aware that, to me, you are a cross-dressing, gender confused, palm tree?******

**To Roy~ I dare you to spen a full twelve hours locked in a room with Maes Hughes. No windows, television, books, phone, nothing. And the door is locked from the outside. And you don't have your gloves.******

**To Al-chan~ Oi! Got you a Chrismas present. -holds up kitten- Kitty? If Fullmetal tries to say you can't keep it, I'll beat him with Winry's wrench! =D******

**To Ed-kun~ Got you a present, too. -holds up small red bean- It reminded me of you. 3**

Dark Angel: Winry, you heard nothing about this… *sways watch*

Winry: I heard nothing about this…

Dark Angel: Good… GO ED AND AL!!!

Ed and Al: WHY WOULD WE want TO DO THAT?!!

Ed: I ain't a perv like that mustang!

Al: I'll never do it!!

Dark Angel: Do it or the cat gets it! *point gun at cat*

Cat: M-meow…

Al: NO!! KITTY!! ALRIGHT!! I'LL DO IT!!

Ed and Al: *tries to panty raid Winry's room but fails*

Dark Angel: You guys suck.

Roy: If you want, I'll teach you.

Dark Angel: Roy, you really are a perv. Your turn Envy.

Envy: WHAT THE HELL?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLIN' A PALM TREE!!

Dark Angel: Now that I think about it, you do look like a palm tree.

Envy: This look is suppose to be cute and hot.

Dark Angel: Whateva… So who do you prefer; Ed or Wrath.

Envy: I would prefer shorty. Cause he's so fun to tease.

Ed: Who the hell are yo- forget it…

Dark Angel: *gasp* oh my god… Ed didn't do his come back! WOHOO! GO ED!!

Ed: Will you just SHUT UP for just a second?

Dark Angel: Ok then, Riza, will you take away Roy's gloves, guns, and any other weapons from him?

Riza: Alright. *takes away weapons*

Roy: Lieutenant! Whose team are you in?!

Riza: Any ones.

Dark Angel: Everybody, CHARGE!!

Everyone: *charges at roy and pushes him in a room with Hughes*

Hughes: Hey my buddy! Look at Elicia and Gracia!!

Roy: NO!!!

Dark Angel: *locks the door* We'll wait till 2morow. Ok Al.

Al: Thanks for the kitty!!

Ed: We can't keep it Al!!

Dark Angel: Will you do the honors **Axel's Pyro Girl?**

**Axel's Pyro Girl:** with pleasure! *hits Ed with Winry's wrench*

Ed: currently dead….

Dark Angel: Here's your bean ed!

Ed: What the HELL is this DAMN THING FOR?!!

Dark Angel: Well That's all for today mah audience!! Buh bye!

Ed: What audience?

Dark Angel: You really are blind Ed. They're right in front of you.

Ed: You're right in front of me.

Dark Angel: Shut up. Anywho, you'll see the result of what happens to Mustang 2morrow. Hope it's nothing like what happened to Winry. Bye!

**A/N: Please review! Merry Christmas and have a Happy new year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sowwy that I got this chapter in so late… TwT. Anywho, to make it up to you, I'll try to make this chapter ultra hilarious. After you finish reading, please review if that was funny enough to you. Pwease ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own FMA… But I will in the future!**

Dark Angel: *hides in a corner* Everybody hates me…

Winry: Hey, what's beating her?

Ed: I don't know and I don't care.

Al: You should be thinking for others nii-san.

Ed: Jeez… Fine. Hey Dark Ang-

Dark Angel: WAHHHH!!!!

Ed: AHHH!! WHAT'S WRONG?!

Dark Angel: *stops crying* What? Why are you being so considerate? *light bulb moment* WAIT! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ED?!

Ed: What the hell are you talking about?! I am Ed!

Dark Angel: That's hard to believe.

Ed: Why you! I can be nice sometimes!

Dark Angel: Same here. I can be nice sometimes and be mean all the time.

Ed: Will you just get on to the GAME?!

Dark Angel: Alright… shorty…

Ed: I HEARD THAT!!

Dark Angel: Whateva.. Anyways, let's see what happened to Roy. *opens the door*

Roy: *falls to the ground*

Hughes: When I was talking, he randomly fainted.

Ed: WOW.

Dark Angel: This first one is from **xplanetsx ;**

**haha merry x mas to you too :D******

**i found a song where Maes Hughes and Elysia are singin, papa to asobou, its soo cute x3 i dare roy to listen to it repeatedly :D and if he doesnt riza can shoot him hehe******

**and i dare armstrong never to brag about his muscles hehe**

Dark Angel: I LOVE THAT SONG! It's so KAWAII!

Roy: It won't be that bad.

*song repeats 5 times*

Roy: OMG! This is getting really old!

Riza: *points gun* This hurts me more than it hurts you.

Roy: *gulp* *continues watching*

Dark Angel: Oh what fun.

Ed: Happy that I'm not that bastard.

Winry: Elicia-chan is so cute!

Al: *sweatdrop*

Armstrong: *silence*

Dark Angel: Alwrigthy then, heres the next dare from **Rose Mondat;** **OMG! LMAO! you should make Envy look like, uuhm, hohenheim. And then let Ed beat him up. Hey, what happened to his automail? how's it back again? would have fallen off my chair several times if it wasnt against the wall, definately the best 1 ive ever read.**

Envy: Like I'll ever let that shrimp beat me up!

Ed: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN A DAMN SHRIMP?!

Envy: I guess you're right. You're not a shrimp. You're a bean.

Ed: WHY YOU!!*starts running torwards Envy*

Dark Angel: *grabs Ed* Save it for later! You'll get your chance.

Ed: Guess you're right.

Dark Angel: And Envy, if you think about it, he's not really beating you up. It's actually Hohenheim.

Envy: Oh. I see. *turns to Ed*

Dark Angel; *lets go of Ed* GO ED GO!

Ed: *charges at 'Hohenheim'* YES!!

Envy: *gets beaten up*

Dark Angel: While Ed is beating up his 'dad', Here's the next dare is from **Axel's Pyro Girl;**

**Hehe. Ed, you are a wuss. Major wuss. And Al... Dammit! I can't scold you! You're too cute. Anyway, Envy, I was talking to you. Who else looks like a palm tree? And poor, poor, Roy. He'll be dead by tomorrow. D=******

**To Ed-kun~ Winry or Roze? Or Noa? And dammit, appreciate a present when you get one! The bean really reminded meof you. You hurted my fellings now. -cry-******

**To Al-chan~ ...I can't think of anything. So... Kawaii! XD******

**To Envy~ By Wrath, I mean the Wrath in the anime. Lulz. 'Nyway, can you, like, change into me and go to school as me for a day? I hate the place. Impale my math teacher with a pancil while you're at it, will you?******

**To Roy~ Poor you. I (almost) feel your pain. Okay. Ed or Riza? XD******

**To Riza~ Would you date Roy if he was the last guy on Earth?******

**All~ I killed Ed with a wrench. X3**

Ed: Umm…

Winry: Well? Who is it?!

Rose: Come on Ed! Spill it!

Noah: Yeah Ed!

Ed: Uhh… umm. I-i..

Girls: COME ON ED! WHO IS IT?!

Ed: I don't know!!

Winry: Come on girls, lets go.

Al: You know nii-san, you're more of a womanizer than Colonel.

Ed: Will you Shut Up Al.

Envy: *turns into Axel's Pyro Girl and goes to school*

Roy: I think I would pick Riza.

Riza: Sorry Colonel, I think there will never be a you and me.

Dark Angel: HAHAHA!! Being rejected again! Nice!

Riza: I guess I would date roy if he was the last person one earth.

Roy: TwT

Dark Angel: Any ways… This next one is from** kind-of-heart;**** Let's see. What have you guys not done?... I know! Roy and Ed have be locked in a room until yaoi things happen. And make it so that they don't know what that means. Thast was my dare. The Truth part is "Winry admits that she is an automail freak that is not plot relivent!" XD******

**-- I'm a RoyEd fan(Ed is uke) and a Winry-HATER! OMG She needs to shut up and get a life away from Al-kun and Edo-chan!(I'm calling him feminine in that statement)******

**O.o Wow this is long...**

Ed:WHAT?!

Roy: EH!!

Winry: WHAT?!

Dark Angel: PIE?!

Everybody: What?

Dark Angel: Everybody was yelling things and I thought that I should yell something too.

Roy: Let me say it again… what?

Dark Angel: *Throws Ed and Roy in a room*

Ed and Roy: *falls on their butts*

Dark Angel: Have fun guys… Fufufu… *locks the door*

*hear door banging*

Ed: LET ME OUT!!

Roy: RIIZAA!

Riza: I guess it'll be fun watching him suffer for a while.

Dark Angel: Winry~

Winry: That is NOT true!

Dark Angel: Do it or the tools get it.

*see tools hanging off the cliff*

Winry: NOOO!! Alright, I'll do it! *takes a deep breath* I admit that I am an automail freak and is not plot relivant! Now can you give me my tools?

Dark Angel: What are you looking at me for? 95celine95 took my flying abilities (in chapter 3) so I can't get it.

Winry: Then how did you get it down there?!

Dark Angel: I don't know. Now quit nagging me woman. Sheesh.

Winry: I'm coming my babies!! *jumps off the cliff*

Dark Angel: Well, that's it. You'll see what will happen to ed and roy tomorrow.

**A/N: Hope that was funny enough for ya! Pwease review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I feel a lot better today! In the last chapter I made a mistake… again… 95celine95 actually took my flying abilities in the other fanfic which was Soul Eater. Sowwy. I am an idiot… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…**

Dark Angel: Who wants to see what happened to Ed and Roy. I am not really a yaoi fan. I don't want to see what happened in there.

Riza: I'll do it since I have my weapons. *gets ready*

Dark Angel: 1… 2… 3… OPEN!

Riza: *opens the door* Colone-

Dark Angel: Oh… my… go- *faints*

Riza: Let's just skip this part… Too inappropriate.

*a few minutes later*

Dark Angel: What, happened? Why is Ed bleeding on the floor?

Winry: *holding a wrench* No reason.

Ed: Damn you Winry…

Dark Angel: Let's get back to the game. This first one is from **xplanetsx; ****hahaha poor roy and ed******

**i wanna do an evil truth now :D******

**to roy- do u fancy ed (this is for all those royed fans hehehe)****  
****and same with ed hehehe******

**that was purely out of boredom**

Dark Angel: Well Roy, what's your answer?

Roy: I said this a lot and its true! I don't! I like Riza!

Riza: Then what about what happened in the room?

Dark Angel: Let's not talk about that now! I am still YOUNG HERE! Don't need to remind me!

Riza: Fine.

Dark Angel: Next one is from **Mizinha Cristopher; ****Well, to start, I'm Brazilian and my English is terrible. But I came with a challenge, to Riza first. Or better. Truth. How about she saying what she truly feels for Roy? And I challenge him to kneel and ask for Riza in marriage. And I would love to see someone randomly pounding Rose * hates * it may be me! *_*******

**Oh, and something even more random. I challenge Havoc to kiss Breda. DO NOT KILL ME FOR THAT!******

**Okay, sorry, it was very random. But I would love to see it! And I intend to continue reading! Your story makes me laugh a lot!**

Dark Angel: So Riza, how do you really truly feel about Roy?

Riza: I feel like he is like a dog. I have to take care of him and tame him to not be a total womanizer.

Roy: *defeated*

Dark Angel: Go Roy! You can do it! I believe in you! *not really*

Roy: Riza, will you marry me?

Riza: NO.

Roy: *defeated.. again*

Dark Angel: I just called Mizinha Cristopher over cause she wanted to hit Rose. Go ahead!

Mizinha Cristopher: YES!! *pounds Rose really hard*

Dark Angel: HAVOC!!

Havoc: Like I'll ever kiss that fatty!

Breda: Who are you calling a fatty! Its baby fat!

Dark Angel: Ed….

Ed: Dark Angel…

Dark Angel and Ed: *pushes Havoc and breads head together*

Havoc: !!

Ed: Nice job!

Dark Angel: Right back at ya! Any who, this next dare is from **95celine95;****LMAO! HI-LA-RI-OUS!!****  
****BTW, I didn't take ur abilities in this fanfic... it was on the Soul Eater fanfic...****  
****Besides that point, I luved it! OH! I have a dare! I dare Dark Angel to shave Ed's hair into a samurai top-knot.******

**AND I THOUGHT YOU LAUGHED KUKUKU!! NOT FUFUFU!!**

Dark Angel: I got the scissors! Sorry Ed, I really love your hair but this is a dare!

Ed: NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME WOMAN!

Dark Angel: Short.

Ed: Who the hell are you calling small that I can ride on a flea like it's a dinosaur! *runs torwards Dark Angel*

*Ed falls on a hole*

Dark Angel: Got ya!

Ed: When did you even dig this hole?!

Dark Angel: I don't know and don't care. *starts cutting Ed's hair* *takes out camera*

*click*

Ed: STOP!!

Dark Angel: SEND!

Ed: You just love sending pictures don't you.

Dark Angel: Yup!

Everybody: HAHAHA!!

Dark Angel: You.. look… HAHAHAHA!!

Ed: SHUT UP!!

Winry: And to think I liked this guy.

Ed: say something Winry?

Winry: Nothing.

Dark Angel: This next one is from **crazy kid 0.o;** **l****ol i have a evil one get winry and riza to dress up as men and go to a strip club XD that would be hilarious.**

Dark Angel: Here you guys. These are my brothers clothes. Here are tickets!

Riza: Why would I want to go there?

Winry: Yeah.

Dark Angel: Just do it!. Like maybe per say, new shiny wrenches.

Winry: *eyes sparkle*

Dark Angel: And new fully loaded shot guns

Riza: I'll do it!

Winry: ME TOO!

*goes to the strip club. A few minutes later*

Winry: That was HORRIBLE!!

Riza: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Dark Angel: Alright then, on to the next dare!

Riza: What about our prizes?

Winry: What about the new wrenches?

Dark Angel: I never said I was gonna give it to ya. Loops my friend, loops.

Winry: You're gonna pay.

Dark Angel: After the show. This one is from **Beyond Myself;** **xD Oh my god. You guys crack me up. Okay, I have many many many many dares. ((Well, 5 okay? Shut up.)) NUMERO 1! I dare Edward to do the mexican hat dance COMPLETELY naked. ((Here's your chance fangirls!)) 2! Winry, you have to...um..make out one of your wrenches, then melt it down to a tiny steel ball, then bury it. 3! Roy is not allowed to use his flame alchemy or talk to Riza for a week. 4! Alponse has to swear until his lungs can't take it anymore. 5! Havoc has to go with out smoking for a MONTH. And A truth for Winry.****  
****If you found out that Edward was seriously injured, and you could do nothing to help, what would do instead? ((I'm such an EdWin person.))******

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE ((And I agree with Envy being a homosexual Palm Tree. :D))**

Dark Angel: I got the Mexican hat!! *takes cam out*

Ed: Like I'll ever do that!

Dark Angel: *pulls down Ed's pants* too late!

Winry: *pulls out a wrench*

Ed: *starts dancing*

Dark Angel: Yosh. Time to send this vid to all my FMA fans! Winry! I have a burner! MELT YOUR WRENCH!!

Winry: NEVER!

Ed:I'll do it for ya if ya want!

Winry: Shut up! Hey! Where's my wrench?!

Dark Angel: I burned it while you were busy screaming at Ed~ Time for it's burial.

Winry: I'll never forget you… *buries wrench*

Dark Angel: Roy! No talkie to Riza and no playin with fire!

Roy: WHAT?! NO!!

Dark Angel: I'll lock you in a room just in case. *pushes Roy in room*

Roy: AHH!

Riza: Why are you always locking people away?

Dark Angel: It's part of the dare and it's fun. Al~

Al: You'll never make me.

Dark Angel: Is that so? *kicks Al in the… You know where*

Al: F$% &%*# (#%!!

Dark Angel: Wow, you're worse than Ed.

Ed: OI!

Dark Angel: Since Havoc can't smoke for almost 4 weeks, I'll put him with Roy.

Havoc: What?!

Dark Angel: *shoves Havoc in room*

Roy: Hey Havoc…

Dark Angel: Now for Winry's truth. What's your answer?

Winry: Well, I guess I could just stay with him there and comfort him.

Dark Angel; Aww. Sweet moment!

Ed: Psht.

Dark Angel: I think I should call it a day. It's been very long and all of you guys are tortured a lot. So CYA and Happy new year!

**A/N: I am sorry I didn't put in Pie Alchemist, The PokerFace Alchemist, and TheWaterAngelAlchemist. I had a lot of dares so I promise to put it in the next chappy! Happy New Year to Everybody!**

**Ed: Not so happy at all to me.**

**Shut up Ed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I have really bad news… School is coming. I won't be able to have time doing this fanfic since I have a lot of school work to do. What I'm going to do is try to squeeze in some time for me being able to write this so you better appreciate it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own FMA**

Dark Angel: Hey people! I think we should let the two idiots out of the room.

Winry: Sure.

Ed: I like it better if he stays there forever.

Dark Angel: Since it's New Year, I'm going to be nice and let him go. *opens the door*

Roy: FREEDOM!!

Havoc: FRESH AIR!

Roy: RIZA!

Dark Angel: SHUT UP!

Roy: ok.

Dark Angel: Any who, the first dare is from **Pie Alchemist;**** Hi! I want to tortured the FMA Cast 2! I want Ed to french kiss Winry! and Roy to french kiss Hawkeye!(giggles)**

Dark Angel: You heard what Pie Alchemist said. Pucker up!

Ed: Why do I always have to do this.

Winry: I want my lawyer.

Dark Angel: Too bad. Now on with the puckering!

Ed: *French kisses Winry*

*click*

Dark Angel: Roy and Riza! Time to get those lips to work!

Roy: *French kisses Riza*

*click*

Winry: After something happens, why are there clicks?

Dark Angel: Nothing~

Al: I know what you're doing. *whispers* Send them to me ok… it's for Ed to shut up.

Dark Angel: You're evil. You'll have it by sundown.

Al: Thanx.

Ed: What are you guys talking about there?

Dark Angel: Nothing! Now this next dare or should I say dares is from **The PokerFace Alchemist;** **LOL! Awesome work! Keep it up. I have some dares and truths!******

**To Trisha: How'd ya meet Hohenhiem?****  
****To Ed: I don't think you'll like my height very much... ' cause I'm only 13 and I'm 5'8... But! -Gives a growth potion I got from HArry Potter world-****  
****To Every1 else (Including Dark Angel/Author): If anything happen to Ed's potion, I'll get Hughes to talk about his daughter until u'r souls float out of u'r bodies and have Ichigo to soul reap you all!****  
****To Al: Here's some money for stuff for u'r cat! =D ^-^****  
****To Dark Angel: -Gives black wings- I had to steal these from Fang in Maximum ride but u'r work makes u worth it!**

Dark Angel: Well, since Trisha is dead, let's try to call her!

Ed: I don't think what we are going to do is safe.

Dark Angel: Relax, it's super safe! Now everybody hold hands! I'll call her. Bumdidy dumbidy boo!

Winry: Do you even know how to call dead people?

Dark Angel: Nope. But I saw this in movies so I should know. *ahem* Trisha? Are you there?

?: No I am not…

Dark Angel: Then who are you?

?: I am Michael Jackson.

Dark Angel: COOL!

Ed: *whispers to Winry* why the hell is she talking to him casually? Shouldn't she be scared?

Winry: I don't know. But I think I am the one scared here.

Dark Angel: He said he knew your mom!

Al: I don't like his anymore.

Dark Angel: Too Bad.

Trisha: I'm here.

Dark Angel: What?! I thought you were dead!

Trisha: I was but it was a show.

Dark Angel: Oh, whateva. So can you answer the truth question?

Trisha: Well, I met Hohenhiem by the campfire. (in brotherhood!)

Dark Angel: I see. NEXT Ed!

Ed: Neat! A growth potion! *drinks* Well?

Dark Angel: You did!

Ed: YAY! *randomly shrinks* What th-

Dark Angel: HA! You turned back to shorty!

Ed: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN SMALL THAT YOU CAN ONLY SEE ME WITH A MICROSCOPE?!!

Al: Nii-san… She didn't say that much.

Dark Angel: Now time for Hughes to talk. Why did you have to include ME?!

Hughes: Hey guys! I'm back! So, have you seen my Elicia? She is so cute! Don't you just love her?

*everybody's soul comes out*

Ichigo: Time to go to work I guess.

Dark Angel: *wakes up* HEY! You're not in FMA! Get out of my room!! *whispers* Luv ya though! *thumbs up*

Everybody: *wakes up*

Ed: What happened?

Winry: what?

Dark Angel: Ok, Time for the next ones.

Al: Thanks for the money! Really needed it.

Ed: Hey Al. I know you're going to buy me that book on how to grow right?

Al: Nope.

Dark Angel: WINGS!! I CAN FLY!!! WOOHOO~

Roy: Can we just get on to the next dare?

Dark Angel: Roy… *deep voice* patience is a virtue…

Roy: Whatever.

Dark Angel: This one is from** TheWaterAngelAlchemist; ****Almost 2010 and that means...SPECAIL 2010 DARES! I think that Ed, Roy and Winry should spend one day and one night in our world. Al, you can come to my house because I have cats. And will you go out with my friend? Dark Angel can you take away Havocs cigarretes? That will be fun for you. *Gives Falman cookie* sionara!**

Dark Angel: Ok guys! I think I'll let you come to our time later since there is a lot of dares to be done. Same with Al. Now… *takes away Havoc's cigarettes* This is bad for you!

Havoc: But… But… You're mean.

Dark Angel: I know. Now to the next dare. This is from **lalalatala;** **this is hilarious! poor roy and havoc but hopefully havoc will learn smoking is bad!****  
****i have a dare for scar: he has to kiss lust!!****  
****lust: truth: which homunculi do you prefer to spend time with: gluttony or envy****  
****edward has to dye his hair black again :D yay!****  
****can't wait until they do this!!**

Dark Angel: GO SCAR!!

Scar: Why do I have to do this?

Dark Angel: I don't know how to threat you. If I do, then you'd kill me. WHAT IS YOUR WEAKNESS?!

Ed:This is a tough one.

Dark Angel: Kiss her. I know you want to~

Scar: I'll do it to make you stop annoying me. *kisses lust*

Dark Angel: Ohlala! Now Lust, gluttony or envy?

Lust: I'd say gluttony. I don't even know if Envy's a girl or a boy.

Envy: I am a boy! How many times do I have to tell you that?

Dark Angel: DYE YOUR HAIR ED!!

Ed: Why?

Dark Angel: Because you totally looked so much like Sasuke and um… chicks dig that.

Ed: OK! *dyes his hair*

Winry: …

Dark Angel: See? Speechless! Next one is from **Beyond Myself; It's me again!****  
****Sorry if you all were tortured by me. I felt like having fun. super sorry Al! -hugs- Sorry about the wrench, and about the Naked dance. ((I'm only apologizing cause it's my new years revolution to be nicer. But not to mustang. He annoys the hell out of me.))****  
****I have a few dares, but not as much as the last one!****  
****To Envy: I dare you to dress as a rainbow palm tree.****  
****To Riza: You can't threaten anyone with guns till next chapter.****  
****To Al: ..I can't dare joo no more. I'd feel too bad. Um, you have to sing "Savin' me" by nickel back.****  
****To Ed: You have to be all prim and proper till next chapter.******

**OWO Till next chapter! Love you guys! ((Except the palm tree and Mr Fire.))**

Dark Angel: Go Envy! Look like a Barbie doll! I mean, a rainbow!

Envy: I'm not gonna do something so stupid!

Dark Angel: People these days think rainbow is the new green. They even say it looks hot.

Envy: Why didn't you tell me earlier? *changes color*

Dark Angel: HAHAHA!

Envy: Why are you laughing? Didn't you say this is the new trend?

Dark Angel: I was lying! Ha! Now to Riza.

Riza: Fine… *gives gun*

Dark Angel: Ahem,

Riza: *gives shotgun*

Dark Angel: Give me all of them.

Riza: Alright… *give a whole lot of guns*

Dark Angel: WOAH! *falls* Singing time!

Al: I don't even know him.

Dark Angel: Here, I have a paper that has the lyrics.

Al: Ok. *sings* _Prison gates won't open up for me, On these hands and knees I'm crawlin', Oh, I reach for you…_

Dark Angel: That was awesome!!

Al: Thanks.

Dark Angel: Now Ed ahs to be nice in the next chapter.

Ed: Why in the next chapter?

Dark Angel: Cause you guys are going to my time world now. CYA! *turns on this random switch*

Ed, Winry, Al, Roy: AHHHHHHH!!!

Dark Angel: That's all for today! See YA!

**a/n: Thankies for the dares! Happy new year to everyone!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. BAD NEWS

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I won't be able to keep submitting a chapter as much now that school started. I promise I will put at least 2 chapters in the weekends and make it really funny. Please don't stop reading this fanfic ad please don't hate me! Luv ya all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: YO!! I'm BACK! I can finally type up this chappy! I have been waiting for the weekend for so long! Today when I looked at the reviews, I was like 'HOLY CRAP.' I almost fell of the chair from my surprise. I LUV YA ALL! There was only one problem… I had to type them all up in the chapter. I really do love all your chapters but can you make it a bit shorter for the ones that types it really long? Thanx and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything… Except maybe a life and IPod and-**

**Ed: WILL YOU JUST START THE STUPID CHAPTER ALREADY!**

**You're supposed to be nice in this chapter now shut your trap!**

Dark Angel: HEY GUYS! Did ya miss me?

Riza: N-

Dark Angel: Don't answer that. Well then, let's bring the others back! *pulls a random switch*

Ed, Al, Winry, and Roy: AHHH!!*falls on their buts*

Dark Angel: Sooo~ How was my time~

Ed: It was boring! There was no alchemy!

Dark Angel: Have you ever tried the icecream? They are GOOD!

Winry: I think the Colonel ate one. He said it was too cold.

Al: I got to go to someone's house!

Roy: It was weird.

Dark Angel: Whatever. Now remember Ed. You have to be nice in this whole chapter or else.

Ed: Or else what?

Dark Angel: I will take one of Roy's gloves and burn ya!

Ed: ….

Dark Angel: HA! You're speechless. Well, this dare is from **xplanetsx;** **ha ha!******

**i dare mustang and armstrong to wear a miniskirt haha XDXDXDXD**

Dark Angel: I don't wear miniskirts so I don't have any. Winry-chan~

Winry: Fine. *gives miniskirts to guys*

Roy and Armstrong: *wears the miniskirt*

Roy: Well?

Armstrong: For sure by wearing this, all of you can see my thigh muscles!

Dark Angel: you look. You loo- HAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOKIN GOOD GIRLS!!

Roy: SHUT UP!

Dark Angel: That hurt… Just kiddin! This next one is from **Mizinha Cristopher; ** **Ah, you put my challenge! Loved it! *-* Anyway, I have another one! Wanted the cast dressed as Alice in Wonderland! Riza dressed as Alice, Roy as Cheshire Cat, Olivier as the Queen of Hearts, Miles as King (They're from Brotherhood, if someone don't know ), Ed as the Rabbit (or is it a hare?), and Al as mad hatter! And I loved hitting the Rose! *-* Oh, I also want to see Envy singing Barbie Girl! Well, I am absolutely a fan of Royai, so I want to see Riza **_**declaring her love to Roy ... STILL DRESSED AS ALICE!**_

Dark Angel: I got the costumes!!

Riza: This is ridiculous! I want my guns!

Dark Angel: Too bad!

Roy: Why am I a cat?!

Oliver: How'd I get here?

Miles: I don't know.

Dark Angel: QUIT CHITTY CHATTINH AND START CHANGING!!!

Everyone: Y-YES MA'AM!

Dark Angel: I just love being me!

*few minutes later*

Dark Angel: You guys look so CUTE!

Ed: Why am I the HARE?!

Dark Angel: ED! NO SCREAMIN OR ELSE!

Ed: *gulp*

Al: I think the mad hatter is weird… I wish I was the cat. TwT

Dark Angel: Weelll…. Riza!

Riza: *sigh* Colonel, I love you.

Roy: YAY!!! I feel LOVED!

Dark Angel: Riza, good job. Roy, shut up. Oh and here's a mic Envy.

Envy: No way am I gonna sing the girly song.

Dark Angel: DO IT NOW.

Envy: For some weird reason… I am scared.

Dark Angel: Suppose to be now sing!

Envy: Im a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world~

Dark Angel: Recordin, recording and send.

Ed: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Envy: Shut up SHRIMP!

Ed: A-

Dark Angel: Ed.

Ed: Sorry…

Dark Angel: Good boy! Here's a cookie!

Ed: COOKIE! *eats cookie*

Dark Angel: Want milk with that?

Ed: NO.

Dark Angel: Me neither. Ok, this next one is from **Nut and Shell; Ok, I want a truth from ed, what does he think of winry? I also want to give dark angel a free risky surgery, to attach the wings, that isn't covered by her insurance, I guess that's a dare, bout time you got one! *sets up a trap in "The Room" with bait labeled growth but shoots a shrink ray* send ed in there after he eats 3 boxes of saltines, he'll want a drink!**

Dark Angel: So Ed… How do you feel about Winry?

Ed: I feel that she is an automail junkie.

Dark Angel: You're not suppose to be mean!

Ed: What I meant to say was that I ummm… really…

Winry: Spill it Ed.

Ed: fine! I like you!

Winry: Oh really?

Dark Angel: Let's just check with this lie detector. *beep* IT'S TRUE!!

Winry: Awww…

Dark Angel: Wait a second… A SURGERY!! I'm too young!

Ed: No one's too young to have a surgery.

Dark Angel: But… Oh well… Goodbye my friends. *waves sadly*

Everyone: *waves*

Dark Angel: Isn't anyone gonna stop me? You guys are mean! *walks in the surgery room*

*few hours later*

Dark Angel: I'm BACK!

Ed: And alive I see.

Winry: Nice wings, I guess.

Al: Are you alright.

Dark Angel: It hurts but I can FLY! AGAIN!

Ed: I- HEY! IT'S THE BOOK I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR!! *runs in the 'room'*

Dark Angel: *pushes button*

Ed: EPP! WHAT THE?!

Dark Angel: Awww. You're so cute when you're in a squeaky voice!

Ed: SHUT UP!!

Dark Angel: To make you feel better… EAT THIS!

Ed: *gulp* o-ok… *eats the saltines*

Dark Angel: Oh and after you eat that, drink this bottle of milk.

Ed: NEVE- *cough* thirsty!

Dark Angel: DRINK THE MILK!!

Ed: *grabs and drink milk* blea!! Yuck! *grows back to normal size*

Dark Angel: Next dares or truths is from **Beyond Myself;** **Heehee. I love this story soo much. Okay, more dares! Lets see...Oo! A really super complicated dare. You all have to draw straws. The one who draws the shortest has to read all the twilight series, watch the movies, and glomp Robert Pattinson. Then see how much you hate it. HAHAHAHAHA Okay, Love you all!****  
****Beyond Myself**

Dark Angel: I think I know who'll get the shortest. It rhymes with Fred.

Ed: HEY! We'll see about that that!

Everybody: *pulls out a straw*

Ed: Damn it…

Dark Angel: HA! I told you! Oh and Ed, here's all the books of Twilight and the twilight movies ok. And try to Eat Robert Pattison.

Ed: WHAT?! I can't eat a person!

Dark Angel: Well nobody can. You'll be the first one! Bet it taste like chicken.

Ed: You're sick!

Dark Angel: Shut up! I am not sick! I am currently healthy! *cough* Nevermind I said that!

Winry: *sweatdrop* These two are idiots…

Al: I agree Winry…

Dark Angel: This next one is from **Pie Alchemist; ****I love pie! I dare Ed to get a bowl cut! Sorry Ed i reallt did liked your hair! (sob) I also dare roy to sing Im a barbie girl ...naked! ( Screams with terror) i also dare ed to marry me.:)**

Dark Angel: I got the bowl and the scisors!!

Ed: Stay away from me woman! *runs*

Dark Angel: HEY! COME BACK HERE! *runs*

Al: DON'T RUN WITH SCISORS! IT'S DANGEROUS!! *runs*

Winry: I'm not even gonna bother to run after them.

Cow: MOO!! *runs with Winry's tools*

Winry: MY TOOLS! YOU! COMEBACK HERE!*runs*

*after a few days*

Dark Angel: That was good exercise. Know that I have you tied up, I can finally cut you're hair.

Ed: No! ILOVE MY HAIR!!

Dark Angel: Love it too but you just look like a sissy! Now hold still. *cuts Ed's hair*

Ed: NOOOO!! I LOOK LIKE A DORK!!

Al: HAHAHA!!!

Winry: HAHAHAHA!

Cow: Moo?

Dark Angel: HAHAHA! Wait a second… Where's Roy?

Riza: He said he went hiding.

Roy: *pops out of nowhere* No I did not!

Dark Angel: *pops behind Roy* HI.

Roy: WHAT TH-

Dark Angel: *pulls down his pants* Now all you need to do is SING!

Roy: No!

Dark Angel: I have a gun.

Riza: HEY! THAT'S MINE!

Roy: *gulp* I'm a babie girl, in a Barbie world!

Dark Angel: I just love it when I torture people! Now for the marriage!

Ed: WHAT?!

Winry: EHH!

Pie Alchemist: YES!

Dark Angel: ICE CREAM!

Ed: Stop doing that again!

Dark Angel: First of all I'll stop when I want to and second of… umm… nevermind. I'm going to be the priestest… AGAIN!

Ed: UGH!

Dark Angel: Will you Pie Alchemist, take his hand in marriage?

Pie Alchemist: I do!

Dark Angel: Do you Ed?

Ed: I-

Winry: STOP!!!

Dark Angel: Why do people have to stop every wedding?! Just say you love him Winry! This is getting annoying!

Winry: I-I do not! I-I just wanted to say umm-

Dark Angel: That you like him I get it. Now that's all for today! CYA!

**A/N: Hey guys! If you were looking for your dare in this chapter it's not here. It's because there are a lot of reviews and they are too much for one chapter so the really long ones will be in a chapter alone and smaller dares are going to go to the next chapter. Don't worry cause your dares are going to be on in the next ones if you have smaller dares. Thanks but I'm really sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey GUYS!! Again I have really bad news…**

**Ed: Almost every chapters have bad news.**

**Shut up! It's because of school. Why do we even need to go to school? Anyways… I'll be in UAE for 5 days the week after next week and I won't be able to write this for next week so yeah… Enjoy!**

**P.S. I know you'll miss me**

**Disclaimer: Do not own FMA… **

Dark Angel: Good morning!!

Roy: Is it? Is it really?

Dark Angel: How should I know?

Ed: You're the one who said good morning.

Dark Angel: I don't know what I usually say so shut up. There is a lot of dares in the reviews and it WILL take a while… So let's get started!

Ed: Keh…

Dark Angel: Don't 'keh' me! This first one is from **featherfun**, actually first two; **I'm posting this now so I won't forget. Can you tie Envy down to a chair so that he won't escape and let Winry torture him for destroying Ed's automail? And tell Envy that I love him the same way he loves palm trees. (Why else would he make himself look like one?)**

**Hi, I dare Envy to sing Sexy, Naughty Bitchy by Tata Young because it just fits. And yes I know he's a dude, but that just makes it funnier!**

Dark Angel: I GOT THE ROPE!!

Envy: WHAT?!

Winry: This is going to be fun… hehehe…

Envy: You'll never take me alive!! *runs*

Dark Angel: What's the point of running!! You're an homunculus! You can come back to life you idiot! *runs after Envy*

*few minutes later*

Dark Angel: Yosh… Finally got him… *pant*

Envy: *being gagged* MFFT!!

Winry: Hello ENVY! *starts hitting Envy*

Ed: What a workaholic…

Winry: Whatdaya say ed? You want a piece of this too?

Ed: I-a said I appreciate your automail work! Yeah, that's it!

Dark Angel: Oh and Envy, featherfun said they like your 'cosplay' clothing.

Envy: It aint cosplay!! It's the new trend!

Dark Angel: In palm tree world… And now start singing!!

Envy: DAMN YOU ALL. *sings*

Dark Angel: That was random… Next dare is from **Vampryo77; Hey hey hey (( krusty the clown laugh(from simpsons) Watch the simpsons if the laugh needs referencing.****  
****Anyway I'm a guy for one thing I dont know how many of the darers have been girls, but I think that my dares and truths may be a bit on the manly side so dont hate me for it****  
****Ed: You are not allowed to express your anger when anyone calls you short lol****  
****Al: I consider myself to be a cat person so I'll give you a truth what kind do you preffer. solid color, or calico.****  
****Winry: make out with hawkeye ((see told you it would get manly))****  
****Roy and Ed: must watch, and express how they felt about it.****  
****any way I'll see ya'll later, I support EdxWin, RoyxRiza****  
****VAMPIRES RULE, WEREWOLVES DON"T RULE AS MUCH**

Dark Angel: LOL dude… Now let's see… What should I say to Ed? Oh, I know! Ed = short.

Ed: WHO'R-

Dark Angel: Ed.

Ed: I'm in despair, in despair…

Dark Angel: Good job boy! Here's a treat!

Ed: I am not a dog!

Dark Angel: I used to have a dog… but it died… I got over it. Wait, tears comin' back! *walks away*

Al: Poor Dark Angel.

Winry: Yea… I feel her pain.

Dark Angel: Cryin's over! Now Al!

Al: I guess I would prefer the solid color.

Dark Angel: I like calico!

Ed: I like none!

Dark Angel: Shut it shrimp!

Ed: W-

Dark Angel: *death stare*

Ed: That is just plain old creepy.

Dark Angel:The next one is- OMG!!

Winry and Hawkeye: DAMN YOU!

Dark Angel: I hate these matchings! Yaoi and the other one!

Ed: EWW!! This is worst!

Dark Angel: DUDE! You ARE a DUDE!

Vampryo77: Hehe!

Ed: Hey! It was a dare so do it! DO IT!

Winry: You seem very excited. I can't believe I am doing this!

Hawkeye: I will regret this! *kisses Winry*

Dark Angel: I not even gonna bother taking a picture… I think I'm going to throw up!

Ed: Then I'll take the picture! *snatches camera*

Dark Angel: HEY! THAT'S MINE! *fights Ed*

Al: *sigh* They are such kids…

Dark Angel and Ed: NO WE'RE NOT!

Al: Whatever you say…

Dark Angel: Well Roy and Ed, what?

Roy: That was… I can't even say it…

Ed: That was COOL!

Dark Angel: YOU'RE SICK! Anyways, Vampryo77, I think werewolves are better! XP

Winry: You're so immature.

Dark Angel: NO I AM NOT!! Anyways, this next dares are from **WaterGirl11;** MUH HA HA HA HA!  
**Hey! I'm Watergirl11, Please call me watergirl or Ngu, I like Ngu better btw, Ok, I got some dares, And evil ones too.****  
****To Ed: I dare you to not say anything bad to anyone who says Short{REALLY BIG ED FAN!}****  
****To Al: I have no dares for you, I could dare Al, Al is not to be messed with, oh, here's some cat stuff *Gives all Cat stuff* Good luck.****  
****To DarkAngel: I dare you to, muh hahaha, to sing Hoedown throwdown with Winry 10 times, here's the lyrics *Hands lyrics to Winry and DarkAngel*****  
****To Roy: Hum... What can be used againest the firebaka... YES YES THAT IS IT! I DARE ROY TO NOT CALL ED SHORT OR MAKE FUN OF HIM FOR 2 MONTHS!****  
****To Envy: Well, This is kindy weird, {BTW, I DON'T KNOW Y, BUT, I HAVE A CRUSH ON ENVY, YOUNG AND CUTE~ XD} Ok, I dare you to change into Ed for 4 months.****  
****To Riza: No dare, Yet, Well, Here, *Hands full loaded gun, which is gold* I dare you to shoot Roy in the sides!****  
****To Winry: This is a truth, Do u really hate short guys?****  
****To Ed: I dare you to drink nothing but milk for 1 week!****  
****To DarkAngel: I wanted to give you lots and lots of Kandy! *Hands DarkAngel tons of Candy*****  
****To The State guys: Ok, This might be evil but, I dare every state guy, but Roy, To kick roy there!****  
****To The Futher: Ok, I want a true answer, Why did you vist ed? Volume 4.****  
****To Armstrong: I dare you NOT to hug ed or al for the rest of your life and to punch roy for a hello and goodbye!****  
****To Ed: I'm really sorry about this dare, I dare you to dress as a girl for 12 months!****  
****To Huges: I'm really sorry huges, but, I dare you to talk about Ed no-ne~ stop!****  
****To Roy: I dare you to watch 1 and 2! And LEARN THE DANCE ON THE SECOND ONE AND THE LYRICS!****  
****To All {But DarkAngel, got a special two for you}: I dare you all to act out a murder! And Ed has to be Sherlock homes, roy the murderer, Al,SORRY, the vitcum, Riza the police woman, Winry YOU MUST BE DASWON, Envy must be,sorryenvy,The maid.****  
****To Lust: Out of Envy and Roy, Who is gayer?{Homosexual}****  
****To Envy&Ed: I dare you two to kiss infront of the ones you love, and DarkAngel must send me a picture.****  
****To DarkAngel: Dare: You must be nice to everyone but Ed and ROY!****  
****To DarkAngel: This is a question: Do u know DNAngel? And SOUL EATER IS THE SECOND BEST ANIME{FIRST}****  
****To Ed: I dare you to kiss everyone{Even Hohomei} on the lips 10 times.****  
****Thats it! Sorry for it being long, I just wanted so much dares! It was my brain, Ok, This is a message for Ed from my friend on , xhyperchickx!****  
****Sanako: To Ed, Do u love roy? I hope so, Everyone pairs you to, read the other fanfics, Ngu told me to read 55 miles! It was great! you must read it DarkAngel! Sanako/Nami Kizune aka xHyperChickx****  
****Baibai tan tan taan~**

Dark Angel: HOLY-

Ed: SHIT.

Winry: WHATTHE-

Al: I am now very scared.

Ed: Me too Al…

Dark Angel: Well lets get this over with! First one is for Ed. SHORTY!

Ed:… This is HARD!

Dark Angel: Life's tough kid. Now Al's kitty.

Al: KITTIES! I ALWAYS GET THE GOOD ONES!

Ed: NOOO!!!

Dark Angel: Now it's Winry's turn and…My turn? WHAT?! I hate that SONG!!

Winry: What's so bad about it?

Dark Angel: Watergirl11, you will pay!!

Winry: Better get this over with. *starts dancing*

Dark Angel: WHAT?! Winry! Don't give up on me!! Oh well… *starts dancing aswell*

Ed: This is good. *recording*

Dark Angel: ED!! *Stops and jumps* HISSS!!!

Ed: Ah… AHHHHHH! *runs*

*a few days later*

Dark Angel: While Ed is currently dead right now,

Ed: Ugh…

Dark Angel: Let's head to the next dare! Roy!

Roy: WHAT?! But i-

Dark Angel: No one cares now zip it!

Roy: *sobs*I hate you…

Dark Angel: Oi Envy~

Envy: No way I'm going to look like that!

Ed: What?! Why? This look is such a badass look!

Envy: What I'm aiming for is young and cute!

Dark Angel: Well Ed is young and cute!

Ed: I ain't CUTE!

Dark Angel: Yes you are!

Envy: In that case *turns to Ed*

Dark Angel: Now Riza. SHOOTIN' TIME!!

Riza: Since it's a dare, I might as well do it. *points gun at Roy*

Roy: I-is t-this really n-necessary Lieutenant?

Riza: This hurts me more than this hurts you Colonel… *shoots*

Roy: AHHH!!*falls dramatically*

Dark Angel: *eating popcorn* So much drama. Want some? *hands some to Winry*

Winry: No thanks.

Dark Angel: So Winry. Do you REALLY hate short guys?

Winry: Yes.

Ed: *shot*

Dark Angel: Poor Ed… But wait a second… Didn't he grow in the middle of the manga?

Ed: *back to life* YEAH! I DID GROW!

Winry: The question was did I hate SHORT guys Ed, not did I hate you.

Dark Angel: So basicly what you're saying is that youlike Ed?

Ed: HUH?!

Winry: *blushes* I-I did-didn't say t-that!!

Dark Angel: I couldn't understand a word you just said from all the stuttering. Now it's Ed's turn. Here's your first batch.

Ed: WHAT?!

Dark Angel: Here's a drawing of you after one week. *draws Ed tall*

Ed: Why am I a stick man?

Dark Angel: I don't want to waste to much time. DUH!

Ed: Blech, Disgusting. *drinks milk* I AM BURNING!!

Dark Angel: Hehehe! Now it's mah turn… CANDY!!

Ed: What a freak.

Dark Angel: Look who's talking. Now the state peoples. Go YOU OCD FREAKS!!

State military: THIS IS FOR GIVING US MANY PAPERWORKS!! *kicks him- you know where*

Roy: WHY ARE YOU ALL AGAIST ME?! *falls to the ground again*

Dark Angel: What an idiot. Now the question to Fuhrer.

Fuhrer: I just wanted to warn him about going to far with the homunculi.

Dark Angel: "just"? Suspicious… Anyways, Armstrong. Time to say hi to Roy.

Roy: Why are you all doing this to me?!

Dark Angel: Cause you're an OCD freak.

Ed: I just love you WaterGirl11 for beating up the COLONEL!! YAY!

Dark Angel: Time to dress up ED!

Ed: I hate you WaterGirl11!

Dark Angel: That wasn't nice! Now wear this!

Ed: NO!!

Winry: WEAR IT!

Ed: NO!

Winry: *hits him with a wrench*

Ed: OUCH!! *falls*

Dark Angel: Wow…Everybody's been falling a lot today. Just like my sister. *puts girly clothes on Ed* There! Now this next one is for Hughes.

Hughes: But my Elicia~chan!

Dark Angel: Ed TiME!!

Hughes: Fine… ED this Ed that. Ed blah blah blah!

Dark Angel: That sucked. Now singing time Roy!!

Roy: *sings*

Dark Angel: You sucked. Anyways, I just wanted to say that we can't act out the Sherlock Holmes thing cause Sherlock(Ed) is currently dead.

Ed: NO I'M NOT!!

Winry: Yes you ARE! *hits him on the head again*

Ed: OUCH!! AGAIN!!

Winry: I just love doing that!

Dark Angel: While you're having fun, the next one is Lust.

Lust: The most gayer one I think is, I think Envy. Roy is just a total womanizer.

Envy: HEY!!

Lust: The evidence is your clothes. You're a total girl.

Dark Angel: Whoa. Envy, total defeat. I actually agree with Lust there. Sorry palm tree. Now kissin' time!

Ed and Envy: WHAT?!

Dark Angel: *pushes head together* *click* Oi Winry! WATCH THIS! Sending and… SEND!

Winry: HAHAHAHA!

Al: What a bunch of idiots.

Dark Angel: now it's my turn. Wait a second… aren't I already nice?

Everybody: No.

Dark Angel: Harsh… And I do not know DNAngel. AHHHHH!!

Ed: WHAT?

Dark Angel: You have to kiss everyone! Including me?! NOOO!!

Ed: NOOOO!!

Winry: You guys are REALLY annoying ME!! *hits Dark Angel and Ed*

Dark Angel: AHHH!! OUCH!

Ed: MAKE HER STOP!! MAKE HER STOP!!

Winry: since the host is not breathing now, I'll continue. Ed.

Ed: No I don't like him. He's a perv…

Dark Angel: *wakes up* HEY! THAT's ALL! CYA!

**A/N: Hey! That was really long! Phew! I'm sorry that I didn't put the dares you gave me… I promise to put them in the other chapter. I stopped in the last dares since it was really long. So if you had a dare, I'll put it in the other chapter.**

**Another thing I wanted to say was that I am creating a new FMA fan fic and I have no idea what to call it… if you want to help me with the title, give me a private messege and I'll tell you what it's about and it'll give you an idea. Thankies!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you're all mad at me since I haven't been submitting chapters lately. Well it ain't my fault so don't blame me. Thank you all for the truths and dare you gave and for giving me a lot of time typing this chappy. This WILL be long because there is a lot of dares to be put in. Happy Valentines day!! *kinda late for that***

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA because my dog ate mah wallet… sad isn't it.**

Dark Angel: Yo my unworthy peasants!

Ed: Who're you talkin to?

Dark Angel: You guys. Anywho, let's get this started with. This first contestant is from *drumroll* **AnimeCookie93;** **Dark Angel!**

****

I am sad to learn that you won't be updating, but hey... I've been a little slow on my stories aswell, so it's no biggy!

Okay... I have a few New Years stuff for the cast

Winry: Truth- Would you be able to tell the difference between Edward and Envy if given the choice?

Edward: (I understand how you feel 'bout being vertically challenged... I didn't grow until I was in 8th grade; I was 4'11 since like 5th grade!) Truth- Do you like Winry more than a friend?

Hohenheim: I'm sorry Ed despises you... *gives cookie* here's something to cheer you up!

Envy: I'm surprised you haven't been called the "cross-dressing palm tree" since quite a few chapter ago... however, you are my favorite homunculi... Truth- Who came up with the tube-top-mini-skirt design for you?

Mustang: Truth- Do you approve of the RoyxEd pairings?

**That's all I have... keep the updates comin'!**

Dark Angel: Well, this can't be a happy new year but I'll accept it. Now Winry, you are contestant numero one!!

Winry: I guess the answer is yes.

Dark Angel: How can you tell the difference?

Winry: You really wanna know? Let's do a experiment. Envy, turn into Ed for a sec.

Envy: Why the hell would I look like that clown?

Ed: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN A CLOWN YOU PALM TREE?!

Dark Angel: Well that's a new one.

Ed: Why wouldn't you want to have a badass look like mine?

Envy: Because I am aiming for a cute and hot look.

Ed: You call that cute and hot? I never knew that about palm trees.

Envy: WHY YOU-

Winry: WILL YOU JUST CHANGE INTO THE DAMN LOOK ALREADY?!

Envy: EPP! Ok Fine!!*turns into Ed*

Ed: Winry, you really think this is a damn look?

Winry: No now shut up. I'll turn around while you guys shuffle yourselves around. *turns*

Dark Angel: I'll shuffle ya!! *spins Ed and Envy*

Ed and Envy: WHOA!!

Winry: Alrighty then. *turns* Hey shorty!

Envy: …

Ed: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN SHORT THAT I CAN FIT BETWEEN A REALLY SMALL GAP UNDER THE DOOR?!

Everybody: That's Ed.

Dark Angel: ED!! You ruined your cover! Any who, Ed. Do YOU like Winry MORE than a FRIEND?

Ed: Nope.

Dark Angel: LIE!! LIE!!

Al: You're so lying nii-san.

Dark Angel: See?

Ed: OI! *blushes*

Dark Angel: oohlala! Now for Hohenheim.

Hohenheim: This makes me feel more of a human. *eats cookie*

Ed: Hey! Why don't I get a cookie?

Dark Angel: Cause you're a mean shor- I mean person.

Ed: *turns red*

Dark Angel: Now Envy.

Envy: Well I designed it myself.

Ed: Or you just stole it from a palm tree shop and stole the look.

Envy: NO I DID NOT!

Ed: I mean seriously, he is Envy.

Dark Angel: You're denying it so it is true!!

Ed: HA!

Envy: SHHUT UP!!

Dark Angel: TOO BAD!! *sticks tongue out*

Envy: …

Dark Angel: Whoa… that actually worked. Now for Roy. Hey, where is Roy?

Ed: Where is that womanizer?

Roy: Who are you calling a womanizer?

Ed: Apparently you.

Roy: What?

Dark Angel: Answer that truth.

Roy: Oh, right. I do not approve. However, I do approve a RoyxRiza pairings.

Riza: Well sir I most do not definitely approve.

Roy: *shock*

Dark Angel: HEHE!! Now this next one is from one of my best friends from school, **.Fan;** **My dare is...put Winry and Ed in a room and lock them up for 2 MONTHS! :) My friend says to wait and see what they do! Mwuhaha!  
For Roy, i dare him to learn to be a water alchemist until he's perfect at it.  
For Riza, she has to be a teacher with the rowdiest kids on the planet, and i dare her not to shoot them! Haha. Sorry.  
And for little Al...I dare him to put a cat to sleep! Each time he resists, one more kitty goes down the drain!  
Ya know, I'm a total cat addict too, but I just need to see Al do this. Ed will enjoy it.  
I'll give Ed PLENTY of tortures for the next chapter. Ed, I have nothing against you. Breda, you're totally wierd. See ya later, guys! FMA is the best! And so is Dark Angel, so I'll kill you, Ed, if you hurt her. Cheers! :)**

**this is ur friend in ASD...think hard. Not J.W. :)**

Dark Angel: Okie. Time for Winry and Ed to go to the… dun dun dun! The ROOM!

Everyone: gasp.

Dark Angel: Yeah, you should be terrified. Now, *pushes Ed and Winry in THE ROOM*

Ed and Winry: HEY!! Let us out!!

Dark Angel: TOO BAD!!

*two months later*

Dark Angel: Ok… Let us all see the result of the two lovey doveys. *opens the door* AHHHH!

Roy: WHAT?!

Dark Angel: Winry… YOU'RE PREGNANT?!

Winry: HAHAHAH!!

Ed:HAHHAHA!!

Dark Angel: Why are you laughing?! This is a serious situation!

Ed: Well…

Winry: It's only a pillow.

Dark Angel: oh… I am so oblivious.

Ed: Uh, Duh!

Al: That was rude nii-san.

Ed:AL!! Now you're on HER side?

Al: I don't know.

Dark Angel: yeah Al, you should be. Come to the dar- I mean, good side!!

Ed: SHUT UP!!

Dark Angel: No, YOU shut up!

Ed: …

Dark Angel: thought so. Now ROY!

Roy: I can't be a water alchemist!! I am a flame alchemist!

Dark Angel: Ummm… That's kinda the whole point there Mr. Wise Guy.

Roy: Who? Me?

Dark Angel: Oh the guy behind you- Of coarse you, you idiot!

Roy: *dangles head down in shame*

Dark Angel: yeah, only come out of the room when you are perfect at it. Riza.

Riza: There is no point on doing this dare since I am already taking care of the rowdiest child in the entire universe.

Dark Angel: Who's that?

Riza: The 'Mr. Wise Guy'.

Dark Angel: Ohh…Ok. Now Al.

Al: Ok.

Dark Angel: WHAT?! YOU WANT TO PUT THE CAT TO SLEEP?!

Al: Well, that's actually harmless. *cradles the cute fluffy kitty!* See.

Dark Angel: Kinda hard to say this but it meant you had to kill the cat.

Al: … WHAT?! THAT IS INSANE!! *runs*

Dark Angel: I'll let him go… for now. Now this next one is from our next darer **Rose Monday; LMAO!!  
Make Al go on a date with my sister Zola (from my fic Ultimate Crossover) and make it really long! Or make him kill a REAL cat, and maybe eat it's heart or something. [Sorry Al, You are WAY cuter than Ed, and taller too, but you just haven't gotten enough dares.]  
Nother Dare!! Gluttony can't eat anything for a MONTH!!  
And for Envy, make him admit that he's a female talking palm tree.  
Uhm, make Havoc get dumped by like 20 girls.  
For Winry, you have to let everybody hit you on the head with a wrench, and you can't hit anybody back!  
OK, I'm out, but I LOVE this story!  
When I get around to it, I'm writing a Truth or Dare CHAPTER and Ed's gonna et like ALL of them!**

Dark Angel: Well Al, it's either go on a really long date with her sis or kill the cat and eat it's heart.

Al: YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL MESSED UP!!

Dark Angel: I know I am… HEY!! Somehow, that backfired. Now go on that date you player.

Ed: … Well that was awkward.

Dark Angel: Well atleast he actually gets a date that is not taller than him.

Ed: OI!! WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A TINY RED BEAN WHO CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A SUPER ULTRA MEGA MICROSCOPE?!

Dark Angel :No one. Now gluttony.

Gluttony: But why? Lust!

Lust: I agree. You shouldn't eat anything for a month. You seriously need a diet.

Gluttomy: If Lust says so…

*1 month later*

Lust:!!

Dark Angel: WOWZER!! You're still fat?! What did you eat?!

Gluttony: Air.

Dark Angel: Freak. Now for the envious Envy!

Envy: I am not envious!!

Dark Angel: Then tell me why your name is Envy?

Envy: Because it just is!

Dark Angel: Ok you talking female palm tree.

Envy: I am not!!

Dark Angel: YES YOU ARE!!

Envy: NOT!

Dark Angel: ARE!

Envy: NOT!

Dark Angel: NOT!

Envy: ARE TOO AND THAT'S FINAL!!

Dark Angel: FINE!

Envy: I felt like I backfired.

Dark Angel: You did. Now Havoc.

Havoc: WHY?!

Dark Angel: It was in the dare so you have nothing to do about it!

Girl 1: We are breaking up!

Havoc: I don't even know you!

Girl 2: YOU SUCK!

Havoc: Why are hot chicks dumping me that I don't even know!!

Dark Angel: It's life so stop complaining!

Havoc: Then I hate life.

Dark Angel: Ha! You became emo! Now Winry-chan~

Winry: But that's basically my job!

Dark Angel: Well now is the opposite!

Ed: YOSH!! I get to go first!!

Winry: Oh shi- *gets hit really hard*

Dark Angel: OI! I thought you liked Winry! You just hit her that hard? You are a monster!

Ed: I know I am.

Dark Angel: Mean. Now my turn!!

Ed: You are so messed up,

Dark Angel: I know. Wait a second. That backfired somehow.

*few minutes later*

Dark Angel: Now that's everybody.

Winry: And that's all of my brain cells. *falls*

Dark Angel: HAHA! That's a first for ya!

Ed: Can I do that again?

Winry: NO!!

Ed: Man…

Dark Angel: Now this next one is from one of my craziest friends-

Ed: Isn't all your friends crazy?

Dark Angel: Yeah now don't interrupt. Rude. This one is from **F.M.A.F.R.E.A.K.8;** **hey,**

****

I see everyone loves it! girl i know thats from school!!

**I have a dare for the cast...  
Well actually its for the cast and ed  
so the dare is...  
( you can't tell any of this to ed)  
well get the cast to dare ed to do make him dress up as girl...wearing a miniskirt( a really small miniskirt at that)and tank top, high heels and some makeup!  
and for Al...make him, not be with cats for three FULL days...and make sure there are some cats in a room next door..meoowing all the time!!  
o I forgot Winry well...first make ed distroy his automail( both arm and leg) and the winry no to fix it even if she really wants to!**

Dark Angel: Someone knock out Ed first.

Winry: Payback time.

Ed: OI!! I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE THE PAYBACK!! *gets hit REALLY hard and faints*

Al: Poor old nii-san…

Dark Angel: I agree… Now to make him look like Envy!

Envy: That wasn't in the dare!!

Dark Angel: Um, yes it was. It said to make him wear a miniskirt and a tank top like you're wearing.

Winry: She's got a point there.

Envy: SHUT UP!!

Dark Angel: No, YOU shut up! You're the one screaming. Now to dress up Ed.

*few days later*

Ed: Whoa… What happened?

Dark Angel: You were in comma for a few days and we dressed you up like a girl. You really look like one too cause of the long hair.

Ed:WHA- HEY!!

Dark Angel: Well HI! To you too. Now Al. BYE BEE!! *pushes Al in a catless room*

Al: NOO!!!

Dark Angel: Sayonara sucker!! *slams the door*

Al: NII-SAN!! HELP ME!!

Ed: You didn't help me earlier so cya.

Al: SO HEARTLESS!!

*next door room*:Meow!

Al: NO!!

*three days later*

Dark Angel: What happened to Al?

Ed: He is having a major fit somewhere…

Dark Angel: Poor guy. Well now for Winry.

Winry: NEVER!!

Dark Angel: I thought you would say that… *ties up Winry*

Winry: Didn't you already do this to me?!

Dark Angel: YUP!! ED!!

Ed: Oh well… *destroys his automail*

Winry: MY DIGNITY!!!!

Ed: Sorry…

Dark Angel: Hehe…

Winry: You will PAY!!

Dark Angel: Sorry, I can't pay right now since I'm broke. Now this next one is from **Rose Monday; ****OK, I've got a lot this time!  
Ed: you have to let DarkAngel give you a buzz cut that includes your antenna, and then she can dye it either pink or black. OR BOTH!!  
Shezka: since most everybody has forgotten about you, I'll just give you a really EVIL dare. You have to watch as DarkAngel burns your books.l  
Roy: Since you are Emo now, you must dress like it!  
Riza+Winry+Rose+Noah+Lust: you girls have to wear bikinis for the rest of the chapter, Shezka is excluded since She's busy rewriting her books.  
OK: Since ever1 is trying to marry them off to other peoples, Ed+Winry have to get married to each other!  
Oh, and I'm feeling nice so I'm gonna give Ed some nice big wings so that he can FLY!**

Dark Angel: Aww come on!! I love that antenna! Oh well… Ed…

Ed: NO!! NEVER!! AL!!

Al: I ain't helping you.

Ed: YOUNG BRO!

Dark Angel: Hehe… *cuts Ed's hair*

Ed: NO!! NOT THE BADASS ANTENNA!!

Dark Angel: I am dying it pink so it will look very weird. *sprays hair pink*

Ed: That's not even hair dye!

Dark Angel: I know. Now I need a lighter.

Sheska: WAIT! If you burn my books, then you'll burn my furniture too since it is hidden in the books!!

Dark Angel: MORE FUN!! NOW BURN!!! *burns books*

Sheska: NOOOO!! *sobs and weeps* The ashes…

Dark Angel:That was fun!! Now for Roy. Hey, where is he?

Roy: I DID IT!!

Dark Angel: Did what?

Roy: I became an water alchemist!!

Dark Angel: That was long gone stupid. Now become EMO!!

Roy: What's the point… I already became emo because of the darers… *dresses up emoly*

Dark Angel: Dude, seriously freaking me out right now. Now for bikinis.I don't have any so I will ask a friend from Soul Eater for bikinis!! Please welcome Blair!!

Blair: Here ya go!! Nya! Blair-chan likes dress up!!

Winry: Very weird…

Riza: Agreed.

Dark Angel: Attack Blair!!

Blair: Pum pum pumpkin!!

*bikinis are now worn*

Ed: Uh… *nose bleeds*

Dark Angel: Lookin' hot there girls!!

Roy: This looks awesome!!

Dark Angel: OI!! Get back to being emo!!

Roy: OK…

Dark Angel: Good. Now for the wedding!!

Winry and Ed: WHAT?!

Dark Angel: I already prepared it.

Winry: But I already married like a thousand people over the past few chapters!

Dark Angel: Who cares now get married! Ahem… Do you, Winry, take this short man to be your husband?

Ed: HEY!! WHO Are YOU CALLIN SO SHORT THAT CAN STARE UP AT A TOOTHPICK LIKE IT'S THE EIFFEL TOWER?!

Winry: *sigh* this is really annoying.

Dark Angel: What a happy couple. And for the last one for Ed.

Ed: YOSH!! I CAN FLY!!

Dark Angel: ME TOO!!

Ed: Ugh…

Dark Angel: Well 'Ugh' to you too. Now this next one is from **.Fan; ****Hi! I'm back again!  
I dare Ed to play World of Warcraft!  
I dare Alphonse to teach his cat to breakdance and rap!  
I dare Roy to play Club Penguin!  
I dare Riza to eat a cow!  
I dare Havoc to play Monopoly and the Game of Life (board game)!  
I dare Envy to squeeze Lust's boobs!  
I dare Lust not to pulverize him for it, and to kill herself (she can come back to life...right?)  
**Dark Angel: Go Ed. The computer's all set up.

Ed: Cool!

Dark Angel: While you're at it, make facebook! I'll add you!

Al: I want one too!

Dark Angel: Something's weird…

Ed: *talking while playing* What?

Dark Angel: The perv… Where is he?

Roy: *corner* I am emo… No one loves me…

Dark Angel: Oh well… Now Al!!

Al: Ok. *beatboxes* I love kitties and I love pie, and I love the hot headed brother that I bet you wanna buy!!

Kitty: *in REALLY deep voice*MEOW.

Dark Angel: Whoa… good job. I guess… Now Roy!

Roy: I can't do it… I am emo now…

Dark Angel: Who cares! Now play~

Roy: Ok… I guess I will be all black.

Dark Angel: So racist. Now Riza, Eat a COW!!

Riza:alright. *eats a cow*

Dark Angel: Disgusting.

Al: I know…

Dark Angel: Now havoc!! This will keep you busy for smoking.

Havoc: I have always wanted to play that game!!

Dark Angel: me too!! Envy~

Envy: WHAT?!

Dark Angel: Squish them while they're nice and SQUISHY!!

Havoc:Oi Envy, you're so lucky.

Envy: SHUT UP!!

Lust: It was a dare so do it.

Envy: Why are you agreeing?!

Dark Angel: Just do it!!

Envy: *squishes Lust's boobs* they ARE nice and squishy!

Dark Angel: Perv. Now Lust.

Envy: I think this is the reason why she was agreeing.

Lust: yup! *kills Envy then kills herself*

Dark Angel: Now You and Roy are Emo!!

Ed: This is fun!! *still playing* PHSSHUUU!!

Dark Angel: Freak. Now this next one is from **WaterGirl11; ****This is a poem dare for ed~ Please look down when reading teh poem! Can read across too!  
Drunken boy  
Run fast  
In  
No mans land  
Kralde the  
Warmth given to  
Alphosne  
Run away before  
Milk gets you  
Miss Curtis  
Is your teacher  
Like it or not  
Kralde the love given to  
Edward  
Don't press the  
On button!  
That's the dare for ed, and also, I dare envy to become ed for this whole chappie!  
Watergirl11~**

Dark Angel: Drin, um drink something sumthin…

Ed: It says Don't drink warm milk Edo

Winry: You're right but just take out the don't.

Ed: SHHH!! SHUT UP!!

Dark Angel: HEY!! She's right!! Drink it Ed!!

Ed: Damn you women. *drinks warm milk.*

Dark Angel: HEHE! Nice! Now Envy! Wait, why haven't you change into your palm tree look yet?

Envy: Earlier you said it was young and cute so I kept it this way.

Ed: IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BAD ASS NOT YOUNG AND CUTE!!

Dark Angel: Quit screaming! Geez. Now this next one is from **Beyond Myself; :O That dare was really long...-is scared-  
I dare everyone (Except the gay palm tree) To gives me a hug to make me feel better. :3**

**Beyond Myself  
((Ps, Hugs = Loves))**

Envy: I AIN'T GAY!!

Dark Angel: Don't deny it! Now huggy! *hugs Beyond Myself*

Everybody: … *hugs Beyond Myself*

Dark Angel: That was nice. Now another long one from my long darer **WaterGirl11;** **Hello~ I'm back, With some nice dares this time~  
Ed: I dare you to beat up Roy for the whole chappy  
Roy: Do you like ed?  
DarkAngel: Well, it's a prezzie *Hands lots more candy and lots of money* There you go  
Al: *Hands over 10 cats*  
Ed: Must be nice to the cats  
Cats: Dare for them, they must bite ed as much as they can for 10 minutes  
Envy: I dare you to tell my OC{Ngu, no last name given} that you love her and DarkAngel has to record it and send it to me~  
DarkAngel: I dare you to say you love your sister  
Winry: *Gives 10 new tools and 10 automail books*  
Huges: Must be locked in a room for 469 days with Kidd from soul eater, in an unperfect room  
That's all!**

Dark Angel: LOOOOOOONG~

Winry: 0.o

Dark Angel: Go Ed you OCD FREAK!!

Ed: First, I AIN'T AN OCD! Second, now THIS is what I call fun!!

Roy: NOOO!!! *gets beaten up*

Dark Angel: Seen that already… Now I get a prezzie!! Be jealous!!

Al: w

Dark Angel: Lucky… I wish I get that many dogs.

Al: Hehe.

Dark Angel: now Ed. You have to be nice to the wittle kitties!

Ed: …

Dark Angel: Better to say nothing than being nice? Meanie.

Ed: Why thank you.

Dark Angel: Well you're not welcome. Go you CATS!!

Kitties: MEOW!! *attacks Ed*

Ed: AHHH!!!

Dark Angel: Now Envy!

Envy: Why would i?

Dark Angel: Oh so now you're admitting that you are gay.

Envy: NO I'm NOT!!

Dark Angel: Hehe, prove it. *takes out camera*

Envy: I LOVE YOU NGU!! Happy?

Dark Angel: Perfect. Now send.

WaterGirl11: HAHAHA!!! LUV IT!

Dark Angel: HEHE… Wait… WHY?! I TAPED IT FOR YOU!!!! NOW YOU TORTURE ME?! #$#!!!

Ed: Whoa there.

Dark Angel: Fine. You're the best sister in the world…

95celine95: Well you're the worst!

Dark Angel: I'm happy that we agree. Now Winry.

Winry: AHHH!!! I LOVE IT!!!

Dark Angel: What ever. Now Hughes!!!

Hughes: Ok. *goes to the room with Kidd*

Kidd: IT'S ASYMMETRICAL!!!

Hughes: HELP ME!!!!

Dark Angel: I feel your pain. Not really. This next one is from a human life form **TheWaterAngelAlchemist;** **Heh, that rocked. I'M BACK GUYS DID YOU MISS ME! I KNOW YOU DID! Hey Dark Angel, how you doing? Hope school isn't too hard. I think Ed should...hm...go back to mine and Dark Angels world, go into the middle of an anime convention and shout "I AM EDWARD ELRIC!" We shall see what happens. Oh and Al, we should catch up sometime. My cats miss you. SEE YOU GUYS! Oh and Dark Angel Should inflict pain on whoever she likes in the anime.**

Dark Angel: Well TheWaterAngelAlchemist, I am doing fine. Now I have this vortex that I use to take me in this time now to go t o my world!! *grads Ed by the neck and jumps in the vortex* YAHOOO!!!

Ed: *suffocating* ACK!!

*in the non-alchemic world*

Dark Angel: Made it on time. Here's a microphone.

Ed: A what?

Dark Angel: Something that you scream into.

Ed: Oh.. Ok… I AM ED WARD ELRIC!!

Everybody: *turns* AIII!!! ED~O!!!

Ed: Gack…

Dark Angel: Gotta go. *runs away*

Ed: ? Hey- *being jumped on by some fan girls* AHHH!!!

Dark Angel: *back in Ed's world* Yosh… Made it here alive… *pant*

Winry: What happened to Ed?

Dark Angel: *takes off hat* He didn't make it… let's give him a moment of silnce…

Al: Nii-san…

Dark Angel: That's all the silence I could give him. Now to bring him back.

Ed: *pops out of nowhere with lipstick on face* HA… I made it…

Al: NII-SAN!!

Roy: …

Winry: Why aren't you talking?

Roy: Imma emo…

Dark Angel: You finally accepted it. Now to beat up my fav character… *turns around* Hey ed.

Ed: I am already beaten to death!!

Dark Angel: HIISSSS!! *jumps on Ed*

Ed: AHHH!!!

Dark Angel: Oh and I FEEL THE LOVE!!~~

Ed: *sweatdrop*

Dark Angel: now this last one is from the one and only… the dude **Vampryo77;** **I AM THE MIGHTY LORD VAMPYRO77, KNOW THE WORLD OVER FOR MY OVERWHELMING VAMPIRC ABILITIES, ALONG WITH ME ABILITY TO USE FIRE, ALL YE OF FMA SHALL SUFFER!  
ED: must let Roy beat him up for calling him names  
Al: Must stay underwater till he rusts  
roy: Has to let Ed beat him up for call HIM names!  
Oh and Darkangle by the way I challenge you to a duel! A vampire vs an Angle the ultimate show down, Heaven v. Hell, Good v. Evil, Etc.  
see ya'll later**  
Dark Angel: GO YOU EMO FREAK!!

Roy: YES!! *beats up Ed*

Ed: DAMN YOU!

Dark Angel: Al-chan!

Al: but I'll die!

Dark angel: I'll bring you back to life.

Al: WHAT?! You're giving up something for me?

Dark Angel: No. It's my fan fic so I can bring you back.

Al: Harsh… *goes to the water*

Dark Angel: Hehe. Now GO ED!!

Ed: PAY BACK FOR ALL THE PAPERWORK YOU MADE ME DO!!!

Roy: Now I am really emo. *gets beaten up*

Dark Angel: Now for the Duel! Hey… WAIT A SEC! WHY AMD I HELL?!

Vampryo77: My dare, my rules.

Dark Angel: My fan fic, my RULEZ! My saying is better cause I have a 'Z'. I win!!

Vampryo77: …

Dark angel: that's al folks!! BYE!

**A/N: Holy crap! 19 pages! Well, Thanx for review! Hope you keep on reviewing! Oh, and by the way Vampryo77, WEREWOLVES ARE STILL BETTER!!! FUFUFUFU!!! FUNGA FUFU!!**

**Press the button or Ed will come there and haunt you.**


	14. I'm sorry

Please check out my profile

it tells you where you can continue to read these truth or dares


End file.
